Little Man On Campus
by blerohero
Summary: Jasper has started his new year as a junior at Ridge High. His life is about to get alot more interesting as new girl Rosalie and his best friend Victoria start to express their interest in him. Very lemony and lesbian content in later chapters.
1. First Day

I am just a lover of the twilight series. I do not own any of the rights at all. It would be cool if I did though.

JASPERS POINT OF VIEW

As I walked onto the campus of Ridge High School I knew that this year was gonna be my year to shine. My complete high school experience so far has been full of being under my big man on campus brother Emmet's shadow, my bitch of an ex girlfriend Alice, and my parents Renee and and Carlisle freaking out about my future. All I'm worried about is spending my junior year as a virgin. Its not like I could never get a girl, its just the fact that I didn't see the big deal in sex, but now I do.

" HEY JASPER. OVER HERE COME ON ALREADY" yelled Victoria. Victoria and I have been friends since we were kids. We went to the same school, had the same classes, and we always used to hang out on the weekends when I wasn't going out with Alice. "Hey Vicki. What's new?" "You haven't seen her yet have you?" It was obvious that I had no idea what she was talking about by the clueless expression on my face.

"Just look behind you dude." As I turn my head I see the picture of perfection walk a mere 2ft in front of me. Her scent was heavenly as the fragrance slowly entered my nose. As she walked away I watched her as she swayed her hips slightly and here Victoria's Secret lingerie peeked out of her tight fitting jeans. "Her name is Rosalie. I think she transferred here somewhere in Washington." I could hear Victoria's play-by-play on Rosalie's backround but the thought of her body straddled on mine filled my mind to its compacity.

The idea of me licking every inch of her body and slightly rubbing her nipples until they became hard and erect began to get me hard. All I wanted to do was kiss her neck down to her chest while my fingers tease the lips of her pussy. I wanted to smell her arousal in the air. Then I wanted to tease her by circling my rock hard cock around the outside of her already seeping wet core, and when she can't wait anymore I'm gonna....... "JASPER! SNAP OUT OF IT! Your..... kinda at full attention here." I snapped back and I noticed my boner and I quickly tucked it in.

"Well well well would you looky here. It's Jasper and his girlfriend Victoria." I look up to see that my tormentor is none other except Edward Brandon, the brother of my ex Alice. "So this is the bitch that you cheated on my sis with huh." Edward sent a hateful glare at Victoria.

If Edward was known for anything at Ridge High it was for his massive temper. "Ed, for the last time, I didn't cheat on Alice, and don't call Vicki a bitch." "Oh well isn't that cute. The pimp protecting one of his hoes." That was the last straw. I was tired of getting grief over dumping Alice last year, and how dare he call Victoria a ho. I couldn't take it anymore.

In a blind fury of rage I punched Edward square in his face. As I watched him fall down to the ground, from the side of my eye, I saw a crowd of people surround us. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Excitement surged through the hallways as more students gathered around us.

"Ok Cullen. If you want a fight then you've got one." Just as i was ready to defend myself the crowd scattered. " There will be NO fighting at my school. You two, come with me." "Yes Principal Esme." I looked back towards Vicki to make sure she was alright, but she was gone. I never thought that this would be how I would spend my first day of school.

As I walked into the front office I saw her. Rosalie was just sitting in a seat waiting like a normal person and not as the lusty angel I've pictured her as. "Jasper" said Principal Esme. " Since you have no record and it's the new year I will let you go with a warning, but no more fighting. Consider yourself luckier than Mr. Brandon here. Now please go to class, and if you wouldnt mind can you escort Ms. Hale to her classes. I believe your schedules are the same. Please set a good example."

Rosalie's eyes met with mine for a split second and a smile snook out of her lips. " Yes maim." As I opened the door for Rosalie I looked back at Edward as he gave me one final look of death.

**THIS IS MY 1ST FANFICTION SO PLEASE REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHERE I NEED TO GO WITH THIS. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**


	2. Meetings and Dreams

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS..... BUT WE CAN ALL DREAM.

Chapter 2:

Jasper's POV

Rosalie and I walked the halls completely alone. Principal Esme had no tolerance for people skipping class. Since I was a good 6 inches taller than Rosalie it wasn't hard for me to look down her shirt and sneak a peak at her breast. I tried not to look but how can a man not. They were perfect in everyway except for the fact that I couldn't have them at that very moment.

I was going to start a conversation when her elegant pink lips opened and she beat me to the point. "You know that I'm not stupid. I can see your eyes roaming." "Ummm.... its not what u think Rosalie its just that..."

Before I could even give her any of my prime-cut bullshit, she grabbed my hand and pressed it against her warm chest. "So, are you gonna be a statue or a man and you can call me Rose" Could this really be happening? It has to be a dream. So if it is then I'm gonna live it up!

As I began to slowly squezze her breast, Rosalie's eyes began to close and small whimpers slipped between her lips. I wonder how far can I take this? I slowly guide Rosalie backwards to the supply closet so we could continue this in private. She must have been able to read my mind because she opened the door fast and eagerly.

When we got inside I closed and locked the door. As soon as I turn around Rosalie has already removed the blousse she was wearing that hid her now free breast from the world. "That was fast." "A bra is overrated." I immediately toss my shirt and dash toward her soon to be naked body.

Immediately I kiss her neck and Rosalie's head falls back so I can devour all of her. As my teeth dig into her neck she tries to use her hands to remove my pants but my precense on her has made her hands clumsy. When my pants fall to the ground my cock is clearly present and harder than it has ever been and Rosalie was clearly distracted.

She engulfs my whole cock in her mouth and all i can do is gasp in surprise. I feel her tongue circle around my cock and I know that I'm about to cum. As more and more veins pulsate off of my dick all I can do is shudder in enjoyment.......... until I make my fatal mistake.

"Oh my GOD!!!! Vicki that feels soooo good!!!" Once those words left my lips Rosalie spit my dick out of her mouth like it was uncooked meat, which it pretty much was at the time. "Don't talk to me Jasper." "Come on let me explain Ro...." Then the bell rung signalling for 2nd period.

As we re-dressed everytime me and Rosalie had eye contact she shot me bullets that reminded me of Edward.

Later that night......

Victoria's POV (her dream)

I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in a hotel room. I look down at myself and I see myself in a red silk robe. "What am I doing here?" "What did you forget about rounds 1 and 2?" I look towards the bathroom and I see Jasper's face in the mirror. "Jazz?" "Of course. Who do you expect fuckin Criss Angel? Are you ok?" He slowly walks out in a navy blue robe toward the bed and me. He always looked so sexy in blue. "I'm not sure whats going on." "Hmmmm. Thats interesting. Let me remind you what we've been doing."

He kisses me deeply and I have never felt passion like this before. His tongue moves gracefully in my mouth and I cannot control myself. As soon as I begin to kiss him back he picks me up and carries me towards the bed. He lays me out softly onto the bed and unties the knot on my robe. I wait for another kiss but he walks to the front of the bed and he slowly crawls on the bed and onto my body.

Jazz kisses my lips and sensually licks his way down my body while my legs are opened by his hands. "Hey baby" he says. "Yes" I answer anxiously. "One" I am confused until one of his finger enters my pussy and I feel a tingling sensation of pure pleasure surge throughtout my body. "Two" My pleasure increases and I can feel myself gettin wet and soaking the bed. "Three" and I wait desiring that next finger. but it never comes.

BEEP!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!BEEP!!! I jolt up and turn realize that it was all a dream. I turn off my alarm clock beside my now wet bed."That was all a dream?........DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!"

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!! PLEASE COMMENT CAUSE I LOVE GETTING THEM!!! **


	3. Wrestling with Sex Ray Eyes

I am so sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. I got caught up in some stuff and it blocked me creatively. But now Im back. I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter

Hello fanfiction. You know the deal. I dont own twilight or the characters. but they do have sexy names

Chapter 3

Victoria's point of view

As I walk up to my locker to get my books all I can think about is the dream I had last night. It was so vivid and I felt so safe. I've been avoiding him all day. Why couldn't it had been real? "Hey Vicki! Wait up!" I look back and I am tackled by my less than graceful friend Jane.

"Hey Jane. How was your night?" I have to ask that when it comes with Jane because she usually spends her nights out in clubs and at strange guys houses doing God knows what. Its amazing that she has never caught anything. I think she is immune to any STD.

"Oh my God girl! You would never guess what happened...." I knew she was talking but I kept on thinking about my dream. It was so fucking hot! I remember Jaspers tight muscular body so vividly that I could feel myself becoming aroused.

"VICTORIA!!! Are you even listening?" "I'm sorry I have something on my mind." Jane began to scan me up and down without saying a word until she let out a gasp. "You had a dream about Jasper!!! "What?!? That's just.. just.. crazy." "Just crazy enough to be true. Now tell me all about it."

I know I could have lied but Jane would have gotten it out of me eventually. So I whispered my late night fantasies in her ear. "Damn. You naughty naughty girl. So when are you gonna jump his bones in reality?" "NEVER!!! Me and Jazz are just friends." And I hate it!

Jasper's point of view

I see Vicki everyday. I talk to her on the phone and we're best friends. That's why I said her name. It had to be a simple slip up. Besides, me and Vicki.... nawww. She doesn't even feel that way about me. I have to find Rosalie and apologize. Wait I forgot, I'm going over Vicki's place to study. I guess I'll talk to Rose tomorrow.

Where is Victoria anyway? I havent seen her all day. Maybe she is by her locker. "Dude if your looking for Victoria then she is by her locker talking to Jane." "Oh ok. Thanks Marcus. I'll see you tommorow." "Peace man."

"Hey Vicki. Hey Jane." Jane is cute and all but I hear that she is kinda a whore, but I'm not one to judge. "So Vicki are we still going over your place?" "Oh right.. I forgot. Sure we are. Come on." Jane scans me with her eyes up and down. "Have fun you two!"

**LATER THAT DAY AT VICTORIA'S HOUSE**

**Victoria's point of view**

What the hell am I supposed to do now? I knew that I should have just told him that I was grounded or something. No one is even home! I guess I just have to play it cool. Its not like Jasper likes me like that anyway.

"So Jazz, what do you want to do?" "I don't know. How about we watch a DVD or something?" "Kay." As Jasper's hand goes towards the remote I swiftly grab it before he does."My house. My remote." "Oh really now?"

As soon as he said that we began to wrestle over the remote on the couch. As we tossed and turned on the couch I could feel his hands caressing my body. They gracefully glided across every curve on my body up towards the remote, until we stopped wrestling and I was on top of him.

We gazed deep into each others eyes and there was nothing but an intense silence. "Umm.. so are you gonna turn on the DVD player?" "Oh yea right." As I removed my self from his body and pressed play all I could think about was what would have happened if I it was another dream.

"What did you put in?" "I didn't put anything in. We're watching what ever was already in there." If only I had remembered how freaky my parents were, because it turns out one of my parent's porn DVDs in there. It was one of their favorites "The Girl with the Sex-Ray Eyes"

On the screen there was this guy who was eating this girl out while massaging her breast with his hand. Me and Jazz looked at each other awkwardly at first until the awkwardness turned into pure desire. Our stares were short lived because after 3 seconds our lips collided with passion.

Our tongues wrestled each other just like we did earlier and the thought of me being on top of Jasper began to get me wet, but wait!!! "Jasper you have to leave." "Wait I thought you wanted this?" "I do.. but I need sometime. Can you wait for me?" "What are you about to do? Get drafted?" "No but I do have a boot camp to go to. I'll tell you when I'm ready so you might want to train yourself. But for now... leave."

After Jasper leaves I quickly grab my cell phone and call the only person who could help me.

"I need you to teach me everything you know."

"Are you ready for my boot camp?"

"I think I am..."

"Ok. Welcome to Sexual Sergent Jane's boot camp of pleasure MAGGOT!!!"


	4. Boot Camp

I do not own twilight or its characters. If I was born earlier then maybe I would've been friends with Stephanie and maybe we could have co-written it.

That would have been so cool!!!

Sorry about the lack of sexual content in the last chapter. I'll make it up in this one though!!! Maybe even some lesbian content???

!!!READ TO FIND OUT!!!

**Victoria's POV**

I can't believe that I'm doing this. This is crazy. I shouldn't be here. "Oh calm down Vicki. Your acting like you didn't want this."

"I did but I'm not sure that I'm ready just yet Jane."

"Ok. Do like Jasper?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to grab him by his hips and throw him on your bed and straddle him like there giant white stallion?"

"Ummm... I guess?"

"Ok then. You are now ready student."

I sat on Jane's bed having no idea what to expect. I know how Jane's nasty little mind thinks. She could be trying to whore me out for all I know.

Jane has been looking for something in her closet but I have no idea what. She tosses everything out to find whatever she is searching for.

Every second something different flies past my face. First panties, then a shirt, then booty shorts, a Paramore cd case, more panties, a whip, and a U.S. History book that has never been opened.

"Ok I finally found it." To my surprise Jane pulls out a purple dildo and strap on. "Ok I think I should really go now."

"Your not going anywhere. If your going to pleasure Jasper then your going to have to know your way around a dick, but for now we'll just use these."

"Ok. I'm ready to be taught."

"Alright. Step one: Turning on the oven

Guys like to be teased a little bit before you just jump their bones. It gives them enough time to get their junk ready. So your gonna practice on me."

"But your not a guy."

"True but I do know what a guy likes, so unless you want me to bring a random guy in here to fuck you then you will practice on me."

"Okay! Your so pushy today."

"Alright now practice feeling on my leg. This turns on every gender." "Ok"

I slowly slid my hand onto Jane's leg and inner thigh. She was wearing her plaid skirt so I was able to feel her soft legs. I could hear slight sighs of relief coming from Jane and I could tell she was enjoying my training.

"Ok what is step two?"

"Hey! Don't skip steps. You think that is all you have to do to turn on the oven. Step one goes L.N.L.T."

"What the hell is that?"

"It stands for Lips, Neck, Legs, and Torso. That is the order of the turn on."

"Wait but I skipped L and N."

"Hmm. Your right." As soon as I said that Jane pressed her lips against mine. I pulled back. "What the hell are you doing?" "I have to see if your a good kisser. That determines how long you stay at L, so give it up."

Before I could even argue with her she began to kiss me again, but instead of pulling back I accepted it. Jane's tongue slid between my lips and began to dance with mine.

She was gentle and her hands gracefully traced my body. "Ok, now kiss my neck." I obeyed. As I slowly moved my lips down her chin to her neck, I could hear Jane's heartbeat increase with every second.

"Ahhh. Yeah. Thats good. Ok, now go back to legs." I slowly positioned my body over hers and slid my hands onto her inner thighs while I continued to kiss her neck. "Ahh. There you go. Now go to the torso."

I slowly slid my left hand up to Jane's left boob and began to massage it. I circled the nipple until it got hard. Then I slid my right hand up to Jane's panties and flicked her clit with my finger just to hear her wimper.

"Oh my god! Victoria! Don't stop!"

Then it hit me so I stopped what I was doing. "Wait what am I doing?"

"What do you mean? You're learning."

"But why would I need to feel on a GUYS torso to turn him on?"

"Ok. You caught me. That one was for me. But good job. I'm turned on. Are you ready for step two?

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea anymore."

"Ok. Fine. Go home and only half satify the man of your dreams."

"Damnit!! Fine, what is the next step?"

"Good girl. Step Two: The Oral Coral"

"Ok now I know that your just making this up as you go along."

"Not at all cupcake. This is part of an intense study that I personally patentend. So are you ready?"

"Sure. What is the oral coral?"

"Ok. When you have sex its like an ocean if you will. And oral sex is the coral reef because its beautiful and full of life. And its pretty damn wet. So I'm gonna teach how to go down."

The more time goes by the more I think I've gotten myself into a situation that will just lead to trouble, but I'm gonna get this job done.

"So let me guess. This is where I use the dildo right?"

"Look who is learning. So lets see how you give a blow job."

"Ok. I'll try." I had no idea what I was doing. All I did was shove it in my mouth. Surprisingly I got almost all of it in my throat.

"I did it!"

"Ehh.. yea about that. That was a good try but... that sucked and not in the good way. You have to tease the guy. Give me that." I pass her the now wet dildo. "This is how you do it."

Jane brought the dildo close to her mouth but she didn't swallow it like I did. She slowly moved her tongue around the tip of it. Then she pushed the dildo slowly into her mouth.

As every second passed Jane swallowed another inch of the dildo but not without going back and forth on the part she had already engulfed. I was amazed by how good she was.

"And that is pretty much how you do it. You can choose to swallow the cum, spit it out, or not let him cum at all. Its really your choice. I won't have you try this because I don't want you to give him a blow job just yet. Make him work for it."

"Now Step Three: Stable Fucking. Not bucking.. fucking. F.U.C.K.I.N.G"

"You are not about to do what I think your about to do."

"Oh yes I am. Calm down. If I can pop you now then you don't have to worry about it hurting when you finally do it with Jasper. So man up and get ready to fuck MAGGOT!!!"

"MAIM YES MAIM!!!"

Jane then stormed out of the room and grabbed the strap on. "You might want to ready yourself. The wetter you are the better."

I took her advice and removed all my clothes. As I layed on her bed I slid my fingers down to my clit. I could feel my heart beating faster as my fingers moved more rapidly.

I then squezzed my breast with my right hand while my left hand was still pleasuring my pussy. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter and then I felt another hand on my breast.

I look up and notice that Jane has mounted me with the strap on wrapped around her waist. As she massaged my breast I began to wimper. "Your gonna need to be wetter than this. Don't worry. I'll fix that."

Jane then kissed my lips and I felt the strap on press against my belly. Our lips seperated and Jane began squeezing my tits again. It felt so good my moans began to increase in volume.

"Oh. Yes. Jane that feels so good! I think I'm about to cum!" "Ok. Then get ready."

Before I knew it, Jane shoved the strap on inside my dripping wet core. I couldn't have screamed any louder if I wanted to. It hurt so bad, and yet it felt so good. It was such a rush.

Jane fucked me to a solid rhythm and each time she went deeper and deeper. I didn't know that strap ons could be so long! Then it happened.

!!!POP!!!

Jane popped my cherry and blood rushed out. "Oh my god! Am I ok?"

"Your fine. You've completed step three. Your moaning even made me wet. Now it is time for step four."

"What? What is there after you've fucked him?"

"Now that you've fucked him you have to stay sexy as hell so he'll want to come back."

After that amazing shell of advice Jane demonstrated what she meant.

She unhooked the strap on and slid it off the bed. Then she moved up to my face and kissed me passionately. It was so good that I didn't want her to stop. Then she got off the bed one leg at a time.

Her panties were still on the ground so she bent over right in front of me putting her tight delicious ass right in front of my face. Without saying a word she walked out of the room, swaying her hips.

"AND THATS HOW YOU DO IT!!! CONGRATS!!! YOU'VE COMPLETED BOOT CAMP!!!"

**Jasper's POV**

I wonder when Victoria is gonna call me. She told me that I was gonna have to wait for us. I can't believe I'm so anxious to do Vicki.

**RING!!!RING!!!RING!!!**

"HEY JASPER!!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!"

"Thanks bro." "Hello?"

"Bought time we talked."

"Rosalie?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't expecting you."

"Well I was thinking about you so I wanted to talk."

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Ummm. What are you wearing? Hahaha"

"A light blue bra with a matching thong."

"Oh. I was joking about that."

"Well I wasn't. Whats the matter? Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No"

"Good. I want to feel comfortable too. "

**Sorry you guys but I love a good cliffhanger. I'll make sure that my next chapter comes quickly.**

**And if the dildo/strap on thing was lame then Im sorry.**

**Its all I could think of on short notice.**

**Please review!!! I love hearing from you guys!!!**


	5. Video Chat

Hey fanfiction. I'm feeling really creative lately so I'm making chapters pretty fast lately.

I've taken some of your advice and decided to change some things.

I'm probably gonna involve more characters into the story but lets take this one step at a time

STEP ONE: I do not own twilight or its characters.

STEP ONE COMPLETE

STEP TWO: WRITE AN INTERESTING AND KICK ASS CHAPTER

**Jasper's POV**

I wonder when Victoria is gonna call me. She told me that I was gonna have to wait for us. I can't believe I'm so anxious to do Vicki.

**RING!!!RING!!!RING!!!**

"HEY JASPER!!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!"

"Thanks bro." "Hello?"

"Bought time we talked."

"Rosalie?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't expecting you."

"Well I was thinking about you so I wanted to talk."

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Ummm. What are you wearing? Hahaha"

"A light blue bra with a matching thong."

"Oh. I was joking about that."

"Well I wasn't. Whats the matter? Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No"

"Good. I want to feel comfortable too. So... do you like what I'm wearing?"

"I guess. But I can't see you."

"We can fix that."

**BEEP! BEEP! **Would you like to accept video chat?

"Is that you?"

"Maybe."

I click yes just for curiosity's sake but I have a feeling that this is gonna get me into trouble eventually.

Then I see Rosalie in the underwear she described but seeing it is a lot different from hearing it. I'd nearly forgotten how shapely she was.

"So, do you like what you see?"

"Well I don't hate it."

"To tell you the truth I kind of wish that you were here with me."

"Really why is that?"

"It would be nice to have someone do this for me." At that moment, Rosalie began to caress the curves of her own body.

She slowly moved farther away from the webcam so I could see everything that she was doing to herself.

Her right hand began to squeeze her breast and I could hear the sighs of pleasure flow out of her lips.

"Ahhhh. This feels so good. But I wish you were here so bad."

"It looks like fun but I gotta ask you something."

"Ok. Ask away." She said as she was still pleasuring herself.

"You were so pissed off at me before and now your masturbating in front of me via webcam. Why?"

"Lets just say that you intrigue me. So are you coming over?"

"What? I can't come over."

"That's a shame. I've been thinking about you all day. If you were here then I could show you a good time."

....

"Hey Emmett! I'm going out with some friends. I need the car."

"Well its almost midnight and you just got a phone call from a very sexy voice. I'm so proud of my lil bro he's all grown up and about to get laid."

"Haha. Can I get the keys?"

"Okay but I feel I must tell you the story of the bird and the bees."

"Oh shut up!"

.....

"I'll be there soon."

**Okay step two not really completed.**

**I was gonna make it longer but I didnt have the time**

**The next one will be better and longer than this one**

**Oh yea and review this and give me some ideas**

**Any plot twist yall want? Love triangles? Secret gay lovers?**

**My ears are open. And Im not afraid of flames**

**Im fireproof BITHCES!!!**


	6. Suds and Clubs

**Wasup you guys. Sorry if it took to long. Things came up but i didnt forget you guys**

**I see some people are not likin that the main characters are Victoria and Jasper....**

**All im gonna say is that the story is gonna be centered around them..**

**That doesnt mean that they'll be a couple neccessarily**

**But thats for me to decide**

**Ok now lets start this out**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN A COAT THOUGH. DOES THAT COUNT FOR ANYTHING?**

**Jasper's POV**

**---BACK IN SCHOOL---**

I can't believe I did that. I knew I should be listening to the lecture that his U.S. History teacher was giving about the Great Depression but my trip to Rosalie's distracted me.

**FLASHBACK**

_I knocked on the door of the large white house. Man I didn't know Rose was loaded!_

_She has so much money and yet she wears so little clothes._

_Finally a petit woman answered the door. It was Rosalie and she was in a skimpy pink robe._

_"Well its about time you came. I was just about to go to bed."_

_"Oh really. If you're tired then I could leave." _

_What the hell am I saying?_

_"No. You don't have to go. I was just about to take a shower and I might need help getting those hard to reach places.. umm wet"_

_"I guess I could help you with that"_

_As I entered the beautiful castle Rosalie called home I couldn't help but think if this was the right thing to do._

_Am I taking advantage of her? After we climbed the staircase, we entered a large purple room._

_I was amazed by the size of the room, but Rose had other things on her mind._

_She grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me deeply._

_I forgot how soft those lips were. Victoria's were soft but they were'nt nearly this good._

_I began to use my hands to outline the curves of her body, when she suddenly stops me._

_"Hold up. I told you I have to shower."_

_As she walked away towards her bathroom she dropped her robe revealing her perfect bare ass._

_It almost hypnotized me, because I was drawn to her. _

_The bathroom door was wide open and from where I was standing I could see everything. As I became more and more aroused I knew that I couldn't resist for too long._

_I undressed myself and walked behind her into the shower which was more like a hot tub than a shower._

_"You don't mind if I cleanup up too do you?"_

_"Not at all."_

_Her body was nothing other than phenomenal. Every bodypart was sexy in its own way._

_She grabbed a pink bottle of liquid soap and squirted some into her hands._

_"Please. Allow me." I said as I rubbed my hands on hers._

_When the soap was on my hands I slowly traced her body. My hands lowered down to her waist and thats when I decided that I've waited long enough._

_I moved my hands up from her waist towards her breast. As I was massaging her breast, they became more and more hidden by the bubbles that the soap had created._

_Then with no warning to Rosalie, I bite her dripping wet neck and squeezed her breast at the same time causing her to moan in pleasure._

_I could tell that I had her right where I wanted her. So, then I slid my soapy right hand right above her entrance and I teased her with my index finger._

_Her wimpers for me to be inside of her were music to my ears. I was surprised that I was even this good. Thank goodness for those porns Uncle Phil gave me._

_Then I heard Rosalie whisper in my ear.. "If you can satisfy me then I will forgive you for calling me Victoria"_

_This was my chance for redemption._

_So almost immediately I sit Rosalie down in the tub on my lap. As my wet, but still rock hard, cock enters her ass she screams in delight. _

_She leans her back on my chest as she circles her ass around my cock. Both of us are moaning but I have to make sure she is completely satisfied._

_So as she is straddling me, I slip all of my fingers into her dripping wet pussy. She moans and arches her back in extreme ectasy._

_"OH MY GOD! YES! JASPER!" As she screams for more she begins to bounce on my waist so I can re-enter her again and again._

_As I continue pumping my hand into her core I can hear her breathing heavier and heavier. I can tell she is about to cum and so am I._

_And in one moment of pure satisfaction we both cum together. The fluids fill the tub and my heart is beating faster than ever._

_"Ok. You are forgiven."_

**---PRESENT---**

I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore. Sex is great!!!

**Victoria's POV**

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be here"

"Don't leave. You already skipped school for this so you mine as well stay. Besides you will love A.G.P.Z."

"Fine"

Just then the sound of locks unhatching silenced the conversation.

A sexy redhead who didn't look a day over seventeen answered the door.

"Hi. Welcome to the All Girl Party Zone!"

**WHAT!!! Victoria goes to a lesbian club!**

**This is crazy.**

**Thanks for reading**

**ALSO THANK YOU THOSE THAT REVIEWED **

**Iris Indigo: I got your back dude. Don't worry I'll add more lesbian scenes but they may not always be with Jane!!!**

**GilbertDrone328: And here is some Rosalie and Jasper like you wanted**

**IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME ANY IDEAS THAN JUST REVIEW AND TELL OK!**

**RELATIONSHIPS AREN'T SET IN STONE**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE SOMETHIN JUST TELL ME**

**I LOVE REVIEWS**

**THIS IS FOR YALL**

**LOVE YOU,**

**BLEROHERO **


	7. Never Felt Like This Before

**I DECIDED TO UPDATE IMMEDIATELY SINCE I HAD THE TIME**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS WE KNOW AND LOVE**

**Victoria's POV**

_***KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

_"I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be here"_

_"Don't leave. You already skipped school for this so you mine as well stay. Besides you will love A.G.P.Z."_

_"Fine"_

_Just then the sound of locks unhatching silenced the conversation._

_A sexy redhead who didn't look a day over seventeen answered the door._

_"Hi. Welcome to the All Girl Party Zone!"_

"Umm.. hi. I'm Victoria and this is Jane."

"Well its good to see you. Come on in."

As we walk inside the virtual lesbian sex shop masquerading as an average home I see nothing but girl on girl.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here Jane."

"Oh please. You're the one who turned gay after boot camp. If you want to be sure.. find out here."

"Fine and I'm not gay.. I'm curious"

Then the redhead interupts our conversation.

"Oh I almost forgot. My name is Leah."

Leah was the sexiest redhead I've ever seen in my life. Her freckles were'nt even a bother to me probably because she was gorgeous from head to toe.

"Hi Leah. So, do you run umm.. this."

"Oh no. The head mistress does."

"Head mistress?"

"Yeah. Thats what we call her when we are here. So do you want a drink.?

"I don't drink."

"Neither do I. I meant a soda."

"Oh. Yea. I'll take a Pepsi."

As she walks away, Jane jumps in front of me.

"Well looky here. You just got here and you've attracted a hottie already."

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Hey if you want to have some fun, go in the back hallway to the left and enter the "Game Room"."

Shortly after that Leah returned with my drink.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome. Oh yea. Jane?"

"Yes."

"The blonde by the bar is checking you out. She wants to talk to you. Go over there."

Jane examines the tall blonde. "Hmm. You don't have to tell me twice. Later"

As she walks away she gives me her signalling wink saying to make a move.

"Umm. So Leah....."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the um... Game Room?"

"Sure!"

As we walk down the hallway you could hear girls in the other rooms who were obviously being satified.

"OH!! YES!YES!YES!MORE!!! NEED MORE!!!"

The sounds of the bed squeeking was getting me hot. Then we finally reached the door.

We entered to see a room filled with chairs and women.

"Oh. New player. Welcome to the Game Room."

"Umm. Hi. Im Victoria"

"I'm Tia. Since this is your first time then we'll let you go."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Thats the game. We choose a random sexual act for someone to do to you. You win if you can resist not touching them. You lose if you well lose your self control."

"What's my prize?"

"Whomever in this room you want. Lets give you a demonstration. Lets see Jessica and Tanya play a game."

A hat with torn pieces of paper in it was brought to the girls.

"Ok. Tanya heads or tails?"

"Umm tails." Tia flips the coin.

"Its tails. So do you want to work or be worked?"

"I'll work." She picks a piece of paper out of the hat.

"Yes!! STRIPTEASE!!!"

All the girls in the room got excited. Even I did a little bit.

"Ok. Jessica sit in the game chair. Let the games begin!"

"Bring it on Tanya!"

"Of course baby."

Tanya circled Jessica seductively. When she appeared in front of her again she grab her skirt and ripped it off revealing her hot pink thong.

I could tell Jessica was getting turned on but she stayed strong.

Tanya slowly walked up to Jessica's seat while unbuttoning her blouse. By the time she reached her, her shirt was off revealing that she hadn't worn a bra.

Tanya sat on Jessica's lap and slowly grinded herself onto her victim.

"Wait. This is only supposed to be a striptease. Not a lapdance!"

"I'll allow it" said Tia as she watched Tanya straddle Jessica's bare lap.

Tanya's nipples were fully erect and directly in Jessica's face. She fought the urge to start nibbling on her breast for only 5 seconds.

After that Jessica couldn't take it. She grabbed Tanya by her waist and began sucking on her chest. Tanya moaned in this pleasurable surprise.

Jessica squeezed Tanya's ass while she plunged her fingers inside of her. Tanya arched her back in pleasure.

Just watching them got me so wet. I had to do something.

I turn to Leah whose breathing signalled that she was horny also.

I looked around the room and saw that some girls were so horny that they were masturbating.

Tanya finally came and the game was over.

Tia was one of the ladies that was pleasuring herself so after she was done she announced Tanya the winner and she claimed her prize, Jessica, in a private room for Round 2.

"Ok. Now that you know how to play, its your turn Victoria. You'll be the one getting worked and the worker will be..... Leah."

I was actually relieved. At least it was someone I kind of knew.

"Ok. Pick a game Leah."

She reached her hand in the hat and the anticipation was killing me.

"Baseball 2nd"

"What's that?"

"Basically Leah gets to feel you up. You lose if you get so hot that you kiss her. But she loses if in her attempt to turn you on she gets hot, she goes below the waist."

"Ok I get."

"Alright then. Let the games begin."

Leah stands in front of me and glances at me seductively. I'm still turned on from Tanya and Jessica so Leah already has the advantage.

Her face gets closer and closer to mine but I'm not going to lose this easily. Just when I think she's gonna try and kiss me, she starts biting my neck.

It feels so good. I feel her teeth dig into my skin and I wimper out of joy. I didn't think she would do this I was unprepared. I was in heaven.

Her nimble hands cupped my breasts and she used her thumbs to circle my nipples until they were hard.

Then without warning she squeezed them and all I could do stand there. The crazy part isn't the fact that I was turned on.

It wasn't even the fact that I might be gay. It was the fact that I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted to fuck her until she couldn't move.

I knew I was gonna lose, but I was gonna have fun just like Jane said.

I grabbed Leah's face and gazed into her eyes.

"I lose" Then I kissed her passionately.

I slammed her against the wall and kissed the neck all the way down to the valley between her breast.

Then I turned her around so she was facing the wall. I spanked and squezzed her firm ass. I could hear her moan.

"Do it again." A voice in the room said.

"Oh you like that don't you?"

"Yes." the voice said.

So I spanked Leah again and she moaned in pleasure.

I looked back and I could see the woman I was talking to pleasuring herself.

I whispered in Leah's ear. "Go eat out Tia!"

She did as she was told. She got on her knees in front of Tia and began to lick her pussy. Tia welcomed this surprise with open arms and open legs.

I was intrigued by this voice I heard so I walked to the corner to see a very curvy woman with a mask on.

"Are you the head mistress?"

"Yes I am."

I knew she was the one I wanted.

I walked in front of her and unbuttoned her blousse. She was wearing a light blue bra that covered her DD breast.

I undid her bra and began to bite down on her breast. From my treatment of Leah I could tell that the head mistress liked it rough.

"Harder" I obeyed

"Yes."

"Get on your hands and knees Miss Head Mistress."

She obeyed me this time and got on all fours. I noticed a whip sitting on the table, most likely from one the games.

I grabbed it and began to gently slide it across the woman's body. I slapped against her ass and she yelped.

"Now I'm gonna need more than that." So I slide her pants and panties down but not without teasing her pussy with my fingers.

The wetness of her core told me that she wanted more and who am I to deny her any pleasure.

I smack the whip against bare ass and she moans loudly. Everyone in the room turns to look our way. We've comanded attention.

I kiss both of her ass cheeks before I spank her again. She wimpers for more.

I turn her over and I see the wet spot from her pussy that was left on the floor.

"Oh. So thats what you want."

I plunge my fingers into her core one by one.

"OH! YES! VICTORIA!! PLEASE DON'T STOP!! HARDER!! MORE!! I NEED MORE OF YOU!!!"

I shove my whole fist inside her and she cums immediately, but I'm not done.

I massage her breast with my hand as I kiss her lower and lower until I reach her drippin pussy.

I know she wants more and so do I.

I stick my tongue between her legs and lick everything I can.

The Head Mistress grabs my head and pushes it farther into her.

As I pleasure the leader of this new found heaven with my tongue I feel her cum but I still want more.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt like this before but I like it.

The Head Mistress's mask falls off and I glance and see her face.....

PRINCIPAL ESME!?!?!?!?!?

**ALRIGHT THAT WAS A CHAPTER OF PURE SMUT HUH?**

**THATS FOR YOU IRIS!!**

**OK REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**P.S. HOW MANY PEOPLE THINK THAT TWILIGHT MEMORABELIA IS GETTING ANNOYING.**

**I LOVE THE SERIES BUT ITS GETTIN CRAZY**


	8. Just Physical

**Hey yall**

**Hows life?**

**Thank you for keeping up with my story**

**I have alot of free time lately so Im updating again**

**Hopefully I get distracted soon so I don't burn myself out**

**I'll either spend my spring break with friends **

**Or**

**I'll be writing**

**Thats kinda sad :(**

**Well I think I've rambled on enough**

**Lets get down to it**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS SEXY CHARACTERS! :P**

**Jasper's POV**

I wonder where Principal Esme is, I haven't seen her all day. Come to think of it I haven't seen Vicki all day either. I haven't talked to her since the incident at her house.

Oh shit!!! Victoria was supposed to be my first time! I totally forgot. Well I guess we have something to talk about tonight. I have to remember to call her.

_Just then a soft kiss was placed on the back of Jasper's neck._

"Ahh. Thats nice. So how you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. But I missed you."

Wait that doesn't sound like Rosalie or Victoria. I turn around to see its my ex girlfriend Alice.

"What the hell Alice? What are you doing?" I search for her older brother just in case I may have to make a run for it to avoid another fight.

"Don't worry. Edward got expelled. It turns out that Principal Esme was serious about her 3 strike program. So do you want to do something tonight?"

"Umm... Alice. I don't think you understand what I meant when I said we broke up."

"No no you silly goose. I don't mean a date. I mean do you want to go have sex?"

"What!!" The bell rang.

"Hmm. Time for 2nd period. Tell me your answer in Chemistry. Toodles."

She practically skipped away leaving me completely confused.

She can't be serious. She wants something. I know it.

Second period was pretty easy. I have AP English III. The only subject I seem to exceel in, but I was still confused about Alice's proposition. I have to get answers.

The bell rang again signalling the end of 2nd period. I have Alice in 3rd period Chem. Luck for me Rosalie isn't here either so I don't have to worry about her being mad at me. What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

As I'm heading to my class my friend Marcus runs into me.

"Sup Jasper."

"Wasup dude. How you doing?"

"I'm good. Hey did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?"

"The rumor is that... Principal Esme is a lesbian!!!"

"What? That has to be a lie. What are you gonna tell me next? Is she a vampire too?"

"No I'm just passing you the news. Later dude."

"Thanks dude. Peace." His news was usually weird but I always loved hearing the news from Marcus than from anyone else.

The late bell rings a second after I walk into class.

"Good job not being late." said Ms. Claire "Now take a seat next to ummm... Alice. We are having a lab experiment today and she doesn't have a partner."

Thats perfect. It will be good if we have this talk now. Especially since Alice is sitting in the back. No one can hear us back there.

As I walked towards my desk I noticed how different Alice looked since last year. She looked a lot more mature. Not to mention that her boobs grew since I really looked at her. She was never ugly she was just clingy.

I sit down next to her and she doesn't say anything. Ten minutes passed and she was silent. It was driving me crazy. So I knew I would have to initiate the conversation.

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"And?"

"I have questions."

"Ok. Shoot." Everything seemed average until I felt something on my thigh. Alice was rubbing my inner thigh with her hand.

I could feel myself getting turned on but I had to keep a sound mind.

"Umm. ok. This proposition of yours.." Her fingers traced farther up my leg.

"Yes.."

"Umm is this no strings attached?"

"Of course. Its only physical." Then with no warning she grabbed my penis. I was so hard but I couldn't do anything.... or could I.

"Only physical huh?" I slipped my right hand under her arm and began to trace her inner thigh. It was obvious that I had gotten to her.

"Ahhh... I mean yea .. physi.." I slid my fingers between her legs as I teased her entrance.

She let out a pleasurable sigh.

"I'll only do this if its cool with you. So is it Alice?" I continued to caress her entrance and all she could do is nod. So I immediately stop.

"Alright then. Come over to my house tonight and we can umm 'study' there" I said.

Alice finally snapped out of her joy to see that class had ended. "I'll see you tonight."

**Victoria's POV**

"PRINCIPAL ESME?!?!?!?"

"Hello Victoria. Your pretty good at this."

"Oh my god! Your a lesbian!?"

"Well so are you."

"You own the All Girl Party Zone?"

"Everyone needs a hobby. And being a principal doesn't pay for everything a woman needs. I'd be more upset about you and Jane skipping school if it wasn't for the fact that you were here."

"You saw Jane?"

"I had her after my blonde friend Charlotte, warmed her up for me."

"Please don't tell anyone that we came here."

"I won't but you have to do something for me."

"I'll do anything."

"Thats just what I wanted to hear."

**THATS JUST WHAT I NEEDED**

**I DONT WANT TO RUSH THIS STORY**

**I THINK I NEEDED A CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER**

**IM GONNA KEEP WRITING BUT IM NOT GONNA POST **

**THEM TOO FAST**

**I GOTTA KEEP YALL COMING BACK FOR MORE**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**BLEROHERO**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Damn You Jane!

**Oh man. Its blerohero again!!**

**So sorry it took me so long but the important thing is I'm back right??**

**You bet your booty thats right :)**

**Well time to get back to work**

**I may be alil rusty so forgive me **

**Here goes nothing...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.... UNLESS I'M STEPHANIE MEYER IS DISGUISE!!!...*gasps*..... i'm not **

**Victoria's POV**

Thats so predictable. The one day I listen to Jane she turns me gay AND she gets me caught by our lesbian principal for skipping. Why do I even talk to that girl? Well she is actually a really nice girl and funny as hell. Not to mention damn sexy. She's got curves that go for days that make me wanna....

"Damn you Jane!" I say just above my breath.

"You call?" Jane appears out of nowhere from behind me and hugs me.

"Don't talk to me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because of YOU, I got in trouble by our principal because you talked me into going to a lesbian club that our teacher owns!"

"No one said you had to come and you know you enjoyed yourself anyways."

I thought back to the day before. Leah, the game room, and the head mistress. I felt myself get moist between my thighs. Damn you Jane!!

"Hey Vicki! Jane!" We both turn around to see Jasper running toward us. My mind immediatley goes crazy with thoughts of panic. I still like Jasper right? Am I lesbian or bi? If me and him do have sex will I enjoy it or am I gonna have to fake it? Damn you Jane!!

"Hey you guys. Where were you two yesterday?"

"Umm nowhere! Why would you ask a question like that? Thats such a weird thing to say. I'd never.." Before I could continue to embarrass myself Jane stepped in and interrupted.

"I wasn't feeling good and Victoria was nice enough to take care of me all day." Jasper looked at me and then glanced back.

"Oh....okay. I'm happy you're feeling better Jane. Oh did you guys hear the rumor about Principal Esme?"

"No. Whats the word?" My attempt at entering back into the conversation

"The rumor is that Principal Esme is a lesbian! Can you believe that?"

Me and Jane glanced at each other, exchanging playful eyes because we know the truth.

"Actually that rumor is completely.." Jane starts but I interrupt her midsentence.

"Unbelievable! I mean really who would really believe that? Some perv probably thought it up in one of his midnight fantasies or read a fanfic where some vampire principal was a lesbian. Don't believe everything you hear Jazzy."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I heard it from Marcus yesterday."

"Speaking of Marcus, there he is." Jane says

"What is up pretty ladies? Jane you're looking very nice today." Marcus clearly trying to flirt

"Mmm you're looking good too Marcus." Jane says seductively

"Jane keep it in your pants for once." Jasper says

"Don't be mad because its bigger than yours Jasper. Besides I just love saying the name Marcus.... its sounds like a name I could moan all night long." Jane practically purrs in Marcus's ear. She loves to mess with him.

"Uhh... well anyways, Jasper, Alice is looking for you."

"You mean Ass-Face Alice? Your ex?" We laughed about her old nickname but only for a moment.

"She's not Ass-Face anymore..." Jane says as Alice walks by. Its like she was someone completely different. She grew out of her short awkward phase and turned hot! I tried not to stare but her ass in that short plaid skirt was making it difficult... Damn you Jane!!

"Well I'll see yall later." Jasper says before he walks off with Alice down the hall.

"What did we miss yesterday?" I ask Marcus

"Other than class young ladies?" A new voice says. The three of us turn around to see Principal Esme standing behind us.

"Well I'm off to class. Later ladies... and Principal Esme." Marcus said before he started in the same direction Alice and Jasper went.

"I think we should do the same Jane. Lets go." I say trying to make a quick get away.

"Not that fast ladies. Its time for you to get your punishment..." the Head Mistress says with a smile.

DAMN YOU JANE!!!!!!!

**Well thats all for this chapter**

**Sorry for another cliff hanger **

**I promise the next chapter will have smut in it**

**You gotta give me a time**

**I told you I was rusty **

**Please R&R(that means read and review if you're new lol)**


	10. The Bitch Is Slick

**How yall doing?**

**.........**

**Oh thats cool**

**Well you ready for chapter X??(X is the roman numeral for 10 if you didn't know already haha)**

**Here it is......**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT IF I DID I WOULD RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Victioria's POV**

As me and Jane followed Principal Esme to the front office I knew nothing good was gonna come out of this. As soon as we entered the front office everyone stared at her. She gave a look of authority that said "EVERYBODY OUT!!" I'm guessing they all knew what it meant because they quickly left out the office. One of the administrators whispered "Damn. Those girls are gonna get it!" He had no idea how right he was.

We sat down in the office chairs and she closed the doors. I was shaking because I was so nervous but Jane and Esme were perfectly fine.

"Well ladies. Now that you know my little secret I have to make sure it stays secret."

"We won't tell anybody Principal Esme. Promise." I pleaded

"Please Victoria. In here call me Esme.... or Head Mistress." then she whispered in my ear "Whichever one you prefer."

"Okay. If we keep you're little evening job a secret, then what do we get?" Jane asked

Princip.. uhh I mean Esme leaned back on her desk and slowly pulled her skirt up and revealed her silky smooth legs.

"Tell me what you want.." she said in a very suggestive tone

My mind raced back to that day at the club. When I had the Head Mistress begging on her knees for more. Now she has me begging to see more. Was this her idea of punishment? Well it sure is working.

Jane wasted no time. She walked up to Esme and gave her a passionate kiss while she caressed her breasts. In the brief moments where they weren't kissing you could hear Esme's faint moans slip between her lips. Jane still reving to go begins fingering her. Esme's moans become louder and much more frequent. She began to rub and squeeze her boobs but Jane took that over too. Jane's mouth engulfed her nipple and she rolled it around in her mouth as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy.

It happened so fast I didn't know what to do at all so I just started to masterbate. As I heard the sounds of Esme getting satisfied, I got wetter and wetter. Then the sounds stopped. I opened my eyes and they were both staring at me with hunger in their eyes. Jane grabbed my wet finger and sucked on it while staring right into my eyes. I shivered.

Jane dropped to her knees and rubbed around my pussy with her fingers. Then with no time to waste she plunged her tongue inside me. I moan and my heart beats faster and faster. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter and I feel Jane's tongue going wilder and deeper. I look up to see Esme masterbating to the sight of two of her students pleasuring each other. I don't know if this is sick or not but I really don't give a damn right now. Then Jane pulls her tongue out. I thought she was done but she only came up for air.

"Are you ready Vicki?"

"Ready for what?" I say nervously

Jane goes back down and begins to suck on my clit. I moan louder than anyone ever before. I feel myself getting so close. I'm almost there.... I cum finally and I scream Jane's name.

"Jane. Jane! Jane!!!"

I breath heavily and we all get dressed again.

"So I know you two won't say anything now." Esme says proudly

"You think we won't tell just because I fingered you and ate Vicki? Are you on crack bitch?" Jane blurted out

"No. But you two are on video." She pulls out a hidden camera and plays the tape.

"You're not on it at all!" I said to Esme

"A year in broadcasting and you learn how to angle a camera baby. So you keep your mouths shut and no one finds this. Okay?"

Jane was right. She is a bitch.

"Well I've always wanted to be in a porn but not like this so you have our word." Jane replied

"Good. Now off to class young ladies. I'd hate to have to write you up for skipping."

**And there you go**

**Man talk about harsh huh?**

**Tell me what you think about it**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
